True Light
by Teri Baumer
Summary: The curse is broken, and now everyone is falling love! Yes EVERYONE, including Kyo. It's all about Tohru X Yuki, Kyo X Arisa, Saki X Hatori, and more with Ayame and Shigure not yaoi. Simply about true love and happiness. R&R!
1. The Gist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets! I wish but then again if I were in charge of this anime would be turned into a romantic smut thing… Or something with love and lovemaking. **

**Okay so it's two weeks until school begins to I've been sitting at home watching anime! So I decided I wanted to write a Fruits Basket fic!**

**Time and place: Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Saki Hanajima, Arisa Uotani, are all graduated from college and around the age of 22 and 23. **

**Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Mie, and Mine are about 32. **

**Kisa is 17, and Hatsuharu is 21. **

**Now the pairings go on like this…**

**Tohru and Yuki**

**Kisa and Hatsuharu**

**Saki Hanajima and Hatori**

**Arisa and Kyo**

**Shigure and Mie (Editor)**

**Ayame and Mine (the store clerk.)**

It was a relatively ordinary day in the Sohma household. Well it was still quite crazed but since everyone was getting along, to a certain extent, it could be considered a good day.

Now this household, or rather you can call it a Dojo, was owned by Yuki, Kyo, and Haru Sohma. They had shared custody. These three taught martial arts to eager learning kids.

Tohru, Arisa, Saki, and Kisa lived along with them. Kisa still attended high school and Tohru taught young children at a nearby elementary school. Saki and Arisa were in charge of keeping the house clean. Well the Dojo and Shigure's house. Yes Shigure's house, the one that Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru lived in during high school. The Dojo was built a mile away from Shigure's house. Quite convenient for them.

Now Shigure lived along with his wife… Yes someone actually wanted to marry this childish dolt! Well he ended up marrying Mie, yes Mie, his editor, whom he still enjoys torturing.

Ayame lived with them too. He too got married. Strange how these things happen, right? Well he got married to his helper at the shop, yes Mine! They now ran the shop together and were expecting a nice little bundle of, erm… joy?

Now Hatori lived along with them, and since moving in, they added onto the house. He had opened a small clinic and ran it in his own quiet manner. Sadly Hatori hadn't found love, or at least acted on it. Well in the way of marriage. He was currently 'courting' Saki, but wasn't sure how to go about the whole situation.

But the biggest news in this family was this thing… well you know Tohru… she's the key to the zodiac curse. Well the cure to it. So near the end of high school, before Akito's death, Tohru was somehow able to break the curse, forever. She had gotten Akito to open up his heart and soul and somehow got him to accept this and the burden he bore on his shoulders.

So now, these guys were living together in a Dojo and trying to figure out all these mixed feelings.

Okay so Tohru and Kyo had tried going together, but after awhile it ended up that they were more suited to being friends. Which ended up being a good thing because Arisa and Kyo have been together for two years.

Now Yuki and Tohru were the perfect definition of love. They were simple and sweet. They'd only begun to date almost two years previous, but it seemed like they had been together for ages.

Sweet huh? You think that's where it all ends… Well you're wrong. I'll stop with the summary and get to the real good stuff!

"Yankee! Where are you?" Kyo yelled as he searched the house for Arisa.

"What do you want orange top?" Arisa asked as she stuck her head out from the laundry room.

"Where the hell is my uniform? We're getting inspected today!"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not you're maid!" she said as she chucked clothes into the washer.

"But you're my girlfriend… you should know this shit woman!"

"Excuse me! What did you just say?" Arisa asked, her amber eyes turning dark. It almost seemed as if her hair had come to life around her head. "Since when did I become your bitch? What ya wanna fight? Bring it on you stupid carrot top!"

"Fine, take a swipe at me Yankee!" Kyo said as he took his battle stance.

"Will you please not fight so early in the morning?" Yuki said as he passed the laundry room.

"Yeah, it's too damned early!" Haru said as he passed in tow of Yuki.

Turning at the sound of the kitchen door sliding open, Tohru turned around and smiled at Yuki and Haru. "Good morning guys!" She said with a sweet smile. She looked around and frowned a bit. "Where is Kyo and Arisa?"

"Fighting in the laundry room." Yuki said as he poured himself a mug of tea. "As usual they're probably making a mess."

"Oh, but you know it's how they show each other how much they love each other!" Tohru said with an optimistic smile.

"Wish they'd just make out like normal folks do." Haru said as he began to eat his miso soup.

"Oh, yeah like you and Kisa do on the couch when you think that everyone else is asleep?" Yuki asked with a grin behind his mug.

Silence. The room was filling with tension. Haru rarely went black but with this kinda behavior from Yuki, it was bound to go bad.

"G-g-guys? H-how about w-we s-s-sit down to s-s-some food?" Tohru asked cautiously. She was unsure if she should butt in.

"Good idea." Saki said as she came in from the back door, her hair a bit mussed. "My aren't these electric signals just marvelous?" she asked with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Damn it where is breakfast?" Arisa demanded as she barged into the kitchen.

"Come back here Yankee! I'm not done with you yet!" Kyo shouted as he entered the kitchen. He swung her around and kissed her hard on the mouth. Apparently the heat from that was enough to soften her up, since she was molded to him like soft wax!

"Eh-hem… If you don't mind, some of us are trying to eat." Yuki said.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for work!" Tohru said as she began to fluster around the kitchen, trying to figure out what she needed for the day. Right before she ran out of the door, Yuki grabbed her by the elbow. "Hey don't forget tonight. It's our special night. And don't forget to stop by Shigure's and pick up that thing that Mine's been dying for you to wear." Then before she could object, he kissed her firmly, but swiftly on the lips. "Have a nice day." He said with one of those innocent smiles, leaving her beat red.

So the day went on as usual. The inspection of the Dojo went quite well to all of their surprises. Classes went smoothly. Not even one bloody nose. The only thing that was lightly off was Saki's behavior. She seemed a bit off and a wee bit flustered. Noticing this, being her best friend and all, Arisa decided to approach the matter up front.

"So what's gotten you up in this strange mood?"

"What do you mean?" Saki asked as she folded the clean laundry, butting them in the designated basket for the owners to come claim.

"C'mon, you don't have to hide anything from me. I saw you come in this morning. You were quite mussed up. What did Hatori end it or something?"

"Quite the opposite my dear Arisa. He's asked me to marry him." Saki said matter of factly.

"What did you say?" Arisa asked, her face all up in her best friend's face.

"Well I did what was right. I said yes. I do love Hatori." Saki said, seeming kind of surprised at Arisa.

"Where's the ring?" Arisa demanded. She waited until Saki put her hand out. Sitting there on her left ring finger was a beautiful Sapphire on a silver band. "It's stunning!"

"I know. I don't know how to tell Tohru though."

"Well do it when she and Yuki get back from their romantic weekend anniversary getaway." Arisa said with a smile.

"Good idea." Saki said, her eyes filling up with tears. "Our little Tohru and the prince." She said sniffling. "So beautiful."

"C'mon Hana don't be ablubber face!"

Mean while, at the Sohma hot spring resort, Yuki and Tohru were… 

**A/N: Hahaha, gonna leave you hanging… Hope you liked it. Any suggestions? I find it funny that Ayame is going to be a daddy! R & R! LYL! Teri Baumer!**


	2. The Hot Spring Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET…**

**THANKS: Thanks all that reviewed my story. I'm so happy that you guys like it.**

**I would've updated on 8/16/05, but my disc malfunctioned so now I'm re-writing my story from memory. But since I was so fucking happy with the chapter it's not gonna be too hard. **

**I hope you like it. If ya wanna talk to me on aim just IM me at Soon2BDFlowerVA. Also check out my livejournal… my user name is teribaumer330, and you can also click on the link on my livejournal to get to my 'myspace' blog thing. **

**Okay now it's time for the story!**

**Oh yeah its rated M b/c there are going to be lemons. But not in this chapter. There is a close call though!**

* * *

Yuki and Tohru were spending a romantic weekend at the Sohma hot spring resort. It was their two-year anniversary and a very special time for both of them.

At that very time the two were in their private spring together. Of course they were wearing those handy little towels they supplied, incase you happen to want to conceal something that might cause someone some shock because of it's… erm size.

The two of them didn't seem to mind though. Yuki was sitting in the bath, the steam making his silver hang limp in front of his eyes.

Tohru was sitting there in his lap, her head leaning against his chest. Her back was against his front, his arms wrapped around her waist. The only two things that were missing from this little picture were scented candles lighting the room and orange blossoms floating on the water's surface. That would make this scene perfect and sickenly sweet.

After awhile, Yuki bent his head down to Tohru's ear and whispered, "How about we go and change and cuddle more." Then with a soft growl, he nipped her ear.

Well you can imagine what she did. She nodded and carefully stepped out of the bath, making sure her towel didn't slip off. She left and went into the dressing area and slipped into the nighty that Mine had made especially for her. IT was a peachy amber color, made of all satin. It came down mid-calf and had slits up to her mid-thigh. The straps were the width of a shoelace and the front was a deep V that exposed the valley between her breasts. There was a silk orange blossom at the bottom of the V that accented the ensemble.

When she stepped out from the dressing room she noticed that Yuki still wasn't there. Tohru decided to gaze out at the stars, so she opened the terrace doors that led to the balcony. There was a cool breeze and the faint scent of cherry blossoms accenting the air.

When Yuki stepped out from his closet/dressing area he stopped dead in his tracks, all logical thinking stopped. He couldn't believe the sight he saw. He saw Tohru leaning against the balcony rail; her head tilted upwards, a soft smile touching her lips. Her mahogany tresses were spilling down her back, a few strands blowing back from the breeze. He could feel his heart skip a beat. He was truly in love with this beauty.

He took the steps that would lead him to her and silently wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He pulled her back against him as he rested his chin upon the top of her head. "I believe Miss Honda, that you are the girl of my dreams." He said softly.

With a musical giggle Tohru tilted her head back to get a glimpse of his face. "Yuki stop with the formalities. I love you and that's that. Call me Tohru."

He chuckled and turned her to face him, her back now leaning against the cold metal railing of the balcony. Yuki smiled as he gazed down into two pools of crystal blue. He bent his head and kissed her softly on each temple, then her eyelids, following the tip of her little nose.

He smiled softly, his hands now cupping her face, his thumbs gently stroking her rosy cheeks. He slowly bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers, barely making contact, almost like a whisper.

When he pulled back he smiled back down at her pretty face. "I love you." He whispered again as he kissed her soft full lips. "I love you so much Tohru and I never want to lose you."

"You won't Yuki."

"Good, because I want to share my life with you. I want to make a family and future together. I want you to be a bigger part of my life." And with a sigh he pulled out a ring. "I want you to forever be Tohru Sohma. My one and only wife and eternally my true love." He watched her eyes widen and fill with tears. Her lips were curved. He was holding his breath, afraid that she'd say no.

"Yes, yes!" she whispered as the tears fell down. Yuki smiled and placed the ring upon her finger. It was a silver band with tiny little diamonds encrusted in it. In the center was a beautiful pearl with more little diamonds around it. It twinkled in the lamplight. It almost looked like a full moon surrounded by its stars.

With his heart pounding, Yuki cupped her face yet again and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. He kissed her and swung her up into his arms, cradling her tiny form in his arms as he spun her around in circles, their laughter echoing in the evening breeze.

He carried her to the bed, and gently placed her in the center of the bed. He then turned to dim the lights and take his shirt off. He smiled and gazed at his love. Her appearance had changed from when he had first seen her on the balcony. Her hair was spilling over her right shoulder and the strap on her left was sliding down her upper arm. Her eyes had changed from a light blue to a dark, cloudy blue. Her lips were slightly swollen and parted as she watched him. He couldn't help but broaden his smile. This was his fiancée and his love.

He approached the bed, and gently positioned himself in front of Tohru. He cupped her face and brought his lips to her waiting ones. They were soft and smooth as the satin nighty she wore. It didn't take much coercering to get her to open up. She willingly let him explore her mouth. With her arms wrapped around his neck she kissed him back with hot passion.

With their breaths echoing in the room, their lips searching for more flesh to taste, it was surely a night of pure bliss. Yuki gently laid them down on the bed and straddled her legs, his arms braced on either side of her head. He kissed her, his tongue delving into her sweet hot mouth. He trailed hot kisses down her mouth, along her collarbone, down along the valley between her breasts. He heard her gasp and stopped. He saw her look of panic and closed his eyes, trying to regain control.

"It's okay. Let's go to bed." He said softly as he pulled her to him, her back to his front.

Without any words, there was an understanding. Yes the two were virgins, and they both wanted each other, but with a purity that no one could forge, Tohru wished to wait until marriage before she and Yuki made love.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, the night breeze cooling the room, the soft chirping of crickets making music along with the soft flickering light of fireflies.

**Ayame and Mine**

Now while Yuki and Tohru were having their magical weekend, they were getting ready for their appointment. Mine was now about four months pregnant and it was time to find out the gender of the baby.

The two left the house; Ayame clad in his red robe dress, while Mine wore a bell sleeve top, the color of cherry blossoms, and a pair of khaki pants.

When they got to the doctors, the nurse informed Mine that she had to change into an examination robe. She changed, but without enthusiasm. They totally lacked fashion sense. But while she waited, she at Ayame talked about the newest fashions.

"I believe darling that yellow is the new color." Ayame said.

"No no no, it's orange sweetie. A nice burnt orange. It would make a nice leather skirt or even a cute schoolgirl uniform! Better yet it would make a magnificent beep ."

"No, my dear Mine, it's the green that makes the best beep along with the beep ." Ayame said before the doctor entered the room.

First things first… Mine had to have her pelvic exam, which Ayame decided was not his thing. He turned around and stared at the diagram of childbirth. His eyes grew bigger and bigger as he watched each stage. He then turned around and with a smile called to Mine! "Look darling, that's what you're going to do!" he said cheerfully as he pointed to the poster.

"Yes sweetie, but if you haven't noticed, I'll be squeezing a watermelon out of something the size of an orange." She said, a scary smile on her face.

Finally the technician pulled out the ultra-sound machine and told Mine to pull up her gown so that she could squirt some goo on it. She then put the monitor sensor upon her stomach. After a few minutes of moving it around and typing in a few things, she turned and smiled the two lovebirds. "Congratulations! You two will be parents to a lovely baby…"

* * *

**A/N: Haha I'm leaving you hanging! I hope you like it! I love this chapter. It's sweet and lovey dovey and what I want the guy I love to do to me! Well read and review!**

**Teri Baumer**


	3. The Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…**

**Thanks to all that read and reviewed this story. Thanks!**

* * *

"Congratulations! You're going to be proud parents to a lovely baby girl." The doctor said with a smile.

Ayame and Mine looked at each other and smiled lovingly at each other. They were going to have a baby girl, which meant so many different color schemes for different outfits!

That evening, Hatori gathered everyone, or everyone that was in a one-mile vicinity of Shigure's house. He thought that it would be a great way to announce his engagement to Saki. And he knew that Ayame and Mine were going to find out the gender of their baby, which would be another happy announcement.

At the dinner table, everyone sat some drinking soda, some drinking sake, and some drinking tea. They all chatted merrily and ate the delicious meal that Tohru made. Soba noodles, fried rice, spring rolls, fried chicken, omelets, octopus wieners, rice balls, and sweet cake.

Finally Hatori stood up and cleared his throat and gained the families' attention. "Good evening all."

"Damn, why so formal Hatori?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah it's almost as if you're going to tell us that someone died." Haru said.

"No, now be quiet."

"I know, I know!" Shigure said, as she took a swig of sake. "He's engaged to Saki!" Poor Shigure… The poor mutt got himself a double smack on the head from Hatori and Mie.

"Is this true Hatori?" Tohru asked before turning to her dear friend.

"Yes Tohru, Hatori and I are getting married. He gave me this wonderful dark sapphire ring." She said in her monotonous sound as she stuck her and out.

"Oh this is wonderful! That means we get to have a wedding!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"But you're forgetting that I'm not the only one engaged my dear Tohru." Saki said. "My electric waves sense something different from you. Plus that white orb on your left finger gives me a sort of a notion."

Everyone gathered around Tohru, well Kisa, and Arisa, Mine and Mie. They all admired the beautiful ring on her finger before turning to Yuki. "We're so happy that you two are finally going to tie the knot!" Kisa said softly, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Thank you very much Kisa." Yuki said as he put his arm around his love's shoulder.

"Well, we should plan the weddings after my daughter is born." Mine said as she smiled up at her, er… unique husband.

"Wow! You're having a girl!" Kisa asked.

"Yeah, and Ayame and I have already begun designing clothes for her." Mine said with a glowing smile.

"Figures." Kyo said as he relaxed with a warm glass of sake.

"What's got you down orange top?" Arisa asked as she sat next to her significant other.

"Eh… all this happy go lucky shit rubs me the wrong way." He said, jerking his right shoulder back, in a gesture of awkwardness.

"Yeah but it's going to be fun watching them make a life together."

"But it's just strange."

"Oh I see, you're afraid of commitment." Arisa said, arching a thing blonde eyebrow at him.

"No, it's just so stupid, marriage." Kyo said as he tried to control his temper.

"Sure it is. You're jealous of their good fortune and you're also afraid of committing yourself to a family."

"What of it!" He yelled, making everyone turn and look at them.

"Well maybe I want to have a life with you!"

"Well maybe I do too!" Kyo said as he stood up, jerking up Arisa, before stalking out of the house.

"I know what they're going to do." Haru said with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah they're going to go have hot raunchy sex." Ayame and Shigure said.

"Thanks for that visual." Yuki said sarcastically.

Outside, Tohru and Yuki sat on the front porch of Shigure's house, listening to the quiet chirping of crickets and watching the soft flickering light from the fireflies.

"I'm so glad that we're going to get married." Tohru said softly as she snuggled up closer to Yuki.

"Me too." He said, staring down at her shining mahogany hair. He took her hand into his, laced his fingers with hers and brought it up to his mouth to kiss. He saw the ring that he gave her, sparkling on that slender finger. He smiled again and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Do you think it's safe to head back home?"

"Maybe."

In there own room, Hatori and Saki lay in his bed, listening to the sounds of day resting and going to sleep.

Gently, Saki caressed Hatori's temple, brushing a lock of his ebony hair away from his eye. "I really love you." She said.

"I really love you too." He said with a smile.

"I love everything about you. You're electric signals drive me crazy." She said as she began to caress the hollow in his neck. "They just follow me everywhere." She said, her hand now trailing feather caresses down his broad chest.

"We both have such a unique gift. Mine to erase memories of the past, and yours to sense." He said before gasping and looking down at Saki's indigo eyes, clouded with passion.

"We are unique, in every sense." She said as she pulled him closer to her.

On the walk home, Yuki and Tohru walked hand in hand, enjoying the contentment of being so utterly in love. When they approached the house, Yuki heard a scream from inside the house. Turning to Tohru he said, "Head back to Shigure's. Someone's in the house." And without another word he ran to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Go me! And there is about to be some great excitement. Think really hard about people that would break into Prince Yuki's house… If you can't figure that out, I'm soo sorry. Oh and if you haven't noticed, this is going along according to the anime, not manga. I just don't like the manga so much, and the horse is such a whore and its just too much drama for me. Kinda like how Saiyuki Reloaded is dubbed by a different company… Yeah I can't watch it anymore.**

**Thanks guys. Read and review!**

**LYL,**

**Teri Baumer **


	4. The Intruder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! I know sad isn't it?**

**Thanks for reviewing, even though I'm writing this before I've posted chapter 4! But I'm sorry for updating chapter three late. I mean I was going to a week ago, but my disc malfunctioned, and I couldn't find that data for awhile! But now things are okay and I'm updating! **

**P.S. Cause I'm nice, I'm updating chapter 4 earlier... but I won't update this for a month if I don't see the reviews stumbling in by the dozen!**

* * *

Tohru stood and watched Yuki run into the house. Frantic with fear, she began to pace back and forth, her hands in her hair as she wracked her brain for ideas on what to do.

"Tohru?" Kisa called out. She watched as Tohru stopped and turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, not really." She said, her mind still racing. She turned to look at Hatsuharu, whom happened to be with Kisa. "There was a scream. Someone's in the house, and Yuki went in."

"You sure it wasn't a scream of passion?" he asked.

"Positive."

"Well stay here with Kisa. I'll go check on things.

While Tohru and Kisa stood outside, Yuki was sprinting up the stairs towards Kyo and Arisa's room. The door was already open and he took it as a sign that someone was in there, other than Kyo and Arisa. He ran in and was greeted with a shrill, blood curdling scream, and a hard punch in the jaw.

When Haru heard the scream, he hurried his pace up and ran up the stairs two at a time. He didn't stop to think about consequences, and ran into the room. He heard a scream and fell into an abyss of darkness.

The two girls mustered up their courage and ran in together, holding hands. They sped up when they heard the second scream and stopped at the door to Arisa's room. Slowly, Tohru stepped in with Kisa behind her. She stopped when she saw Haru, Yuki and a blond figure lying motionless on the floor. She looked up and saw Arisa with a robe clutched to her front.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked, looking around for any intruder.

"Yeah, only, these guys barged in on me while I was getting dressed."

"Oh, so that's why you screamed." Kisa said as she knelt down beside the blond. "Hey is this Momiji?" she asked.

"Seems like it." Arisa said as she pulled on her robe.

"Strange." Tohru said as she knelt beside Yuki. She saw that he was beginning to stir. She sat him up right and dabbed at the small trickle of blood from his mouth. When he opened his eyes, Tohru sighed in relief.

"Are you okay Yuki?"

"Yeah, but god, Arisa did you have to punch so hard?" he asked, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Well you did walk in on me naked." She said.

"Well I thought that someone had broken into the house." He said.

"Well someone did barge in." She said as she pointed to the blond heap.

"Is that Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Kisa said, now beside Haru, whom was waking up.

"DAMN!" he shouted. " That fucking hurt!"

"Well you should knock before entering!" Arisa said.

"Ung." Momiji groaned out. "Where am I?"

**SMACK DOWN!**

"Why are you here, you stupid little rabbit!" Kyo shouted.

"Wahhhh, somebody! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Shut up!" he shouted out.

"Uh… dude, the mouse is totally out of the house." Haru said.

"Damn, I didn't want to see that!" Yuki said as he covered Tohru's eyes.

"Yeah, I mean we don't need to see your pubes man." Haru said, shoving Kisa's head against his chest, making sure that she didn't see this part of Kyo.

" Yeah and your pubes are totally nasty. I mean they're glowing bright orange." Yuki said, snorting with disgust.

"Well at least it's not as bad as Haru's." Kyo said. "His are black and white."

"Man, black and white are as apparent against the skin, unlike your orange pubes!"

"Can we please stop talking about your pubes!" Arisa asked as she tossed Kyo a pair of blue boxers.

Once Kyo's trunks were on, the other guys took their hands off of their chicks eyes so they could see.

"Hey, back to Momiji." Tohru said. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you guys. I heard that Hari is gonna marry Saki, and that Ayame and Mine are having a baby." He said, trying to smile. It didn't work to well, since Tohru could tell he was tired. She saw the dark bags under his eyes, and how pale his skin was. She also noticed some strange bruises on his body.

"Hey guys, let's talk about this later." She said. "Let's get Momiji to bed, so we can all have energy for tomorrow."

When Tohru got Momiji settled into the guestroom, she sat down on the bed with him. "Momiji, you can tell me why you're really here."

"I'm here to tell my mom that I'm her real son. Ya know since the curse was broken, I think that it's safe."

"Really?" she asked, not sure if that was the real reason. He had a strange sound in his voice.

"I don't have much time either." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've been gone. I've been in Germany getting treatment." He said. "I have leukemia."

"What?"

"Yeah, and I've gone through many different kinds of Chemotherapy. I was told that I now only have a few months left. The treatments are working against the level of pathogens in my blood."

"Momiji." Tohru said as she took a deep breath. "You still have a full head of hair." She said.

"It's a wig." He said as she whipped off his fake cap of blond hair. He sighed. "Please don't make a big deal about this." He said. "I just want to spend time with Mama before my time is up." He said.

"Okay." She said. "I'll leave you be." She said quietly as she left the room.

Once she was dressed for bed, Tohru curled up in bed, her knees drawn up against her chest. She sighed before she let the floodgates open. She cried her heart out. She cried for Momiji and the fear that was in both his heart and her own. She cried because he didn't deserve it.

When he walked into the room, Yuki ran over to Tohru. "What's wrong?" he asked. He heard her whimper and mumble, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Finally when he calmed her down enough, he heard her quiet voice say, "Momiji is dying from leukemia." She said.

"Oh god." He said, pain in his voice. "Oh honey, it's okay. You know Hatori will help him. We'll all be there for him. You know it in your heart that we won't give up." He said as he rocked her back and forth. After awhile he heard her breathing even out. He looked down and saw that her damp face was relaxed and that she was sleeping. Smiling softly, he tucked her under the covers. He turned the lights off and wrapped his arms around her, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This one isn't as good at the one I had before, but this will have to do. I have an idea that might make you love me even more. Well the Momiji lovers! Well please read and review and enjoy! I love you all!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**Oh don't forget to check out my blog on **http/ Search for me under Lace, in Durham NC. Look at all of them. I am the one with an icon of Kumagoro from Gravitation!

Oh well it's no longer Kumagoro it's Yotsuba, a girl w/ green hair! 

**Okay well Love you!**

**Teri Baumer**


	5. Sohma House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… But I own my pairings and plot!**

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm quite thankful for it actually. . I absolutely love it when I receive reviews. It makes me wanna get off my butt and get to work. And since I didn't have homework for once this weekend I thought it was a great time to update. Yay!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, she found that Yuki wasn't by her side. She pulled on her robe and crept downstairs and found everyone awake and eating. Even Momiji, who still looked quite frail.

"Why didn't anyone bother to wake me?"

"We didn't want to disrupt your sleep." Momiji said.

"Well Momiji, how are you feeling?" Tohru asked as she took a seat.

"Okay, I'm still tired. I told everyone." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said.

"Isn't there a possibility for a bone marrow transplant?" Kisa asked as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah, I'm on the list, but my father's blood doesn't match. The only other family member would be my mother or sister Momo, and from experience I couldn't ask Momo to suffer through that pain for a brother that has been watching from afar."

"I think I'm beginning to see the picture." Yuki said. "You came here to tell your mother that you're her son and to tell her that you're dying in hopes of rekindling a relationship and hopefully a blood sample."

"Well sort of. I mean I'm not going to be all mean about it."

"Sound like a bunch of bull to me." Kyo said.

"Have some sympathy orange top."

"How about staying out of my business Yankee."

"Not again." Kisa said as she took her dishes to the sink.

"Guys, don-don't you thin-think you should eat?" Tohru asked, nervous that there was conflict so early in the morning.

"Just stay out of it!" Kyo shouted out.

"Don't yell at her you bum! What did she do?" Arisa said, extremely pissed off.

"Tohru, lets go sit outside for a bit." Yuki said as he took her to the porch where the cool breeze was so refreshing.

"They seem to be fighting more and more frequently." Tohru said with a disappointed sigh.

"It's okay. How about we go to **_our _**secret base." He said, a smile twinkling in his violet eyes.

"That sounds great." She said as she laced her fingers with his.

As Kyo and Arisa continued to fight, Haru, Kisa, and Momiji decided that it would be fun to visit Shigure, Ayame, and Hari.

"Look who came out of the blue last night." Kisa said to Shigure.

"My, it's been a long time Momiji." He said, his normal goofy smile on his face.

Before Momiji could say anything else, Mie came in the room, a very distressed look upon her face. "Shhiiiiiguuurrre!" she whined out. "I need your new manuscript now!"

"My my, well Momiji, say hello to Mie." Shigure said trying to avoid answering his wife/editor.

"Shigure don't you dare try and dodge this matter!" she said. "I really need it or else my job as editor might be non-existent!" she said.

"Okay here's a clue." He said as he handed her a piece of paper."

"_The first chapter you'll find where we first…_" Mie broke off, a cherry blush rising on her face. "Shigure I can't believe that you're sending me off on a scavenger hunt!" she said before storming off to that certain place where their love was expressed to the fullest.

"Momiji, what a surprise." Hari said as he entered the room. "You don't look too well. Did the treatment not go well in Germany?" he asked.

"No it didn't. They gave me six months." He said sadly. "But there is a slight option, and I have a favor to ask you Hatori." Hari stared back at him and gave him a nod. "I need you to come with me to visit my mother. I need to tell her how I am and what I am to father. I need her blood. Father will be there too, but with you there, it might be easier. Especially since you can do a DNA test to prove it."

Momiji waited in silence before Hari nodded in agreement. "Okay let's go now." He said. "There isn't much time Momiji, not much for you." He said as he walked to the car.

They drove to the main house. When I say _they _I mean Hatori, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Shigure, and Saki. It was one big posse of people to witness the reunion of son and mother.

"Papa!" Momiji said as he jumped out of the car and into his papa's arms.

"Momiji, it's been awhile. You look so frail." He said softly as he held his son close to him. "Are you ready to speak to her?" he asked.

"Yes papa, I'm ready to see Mama."

They walked into the salon where a very elegant blonde woman sat. Beside her was another blonde, a beautiful blue eyed blonde girl, around the age of 10.

Once everyone had found a seat, Momiji's father began. "Darling, I must tell you something. Momiji is our son." He said.

"What do you mean? Momo is our only child. Is this some kind of joke?" she asked.

"Momiji and a handful of the Sohma's have been living under a curse for generations. It when a child is born two months premature, and if they are under a lot of stress, or hugged by the opposite sex they transform into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac."

"This must be a joke." She said.

"Let him finish." Hatori said.

"Within the past few years, a young woman, Ms. Tohru Honda, was able to break the curse forever. This was right before Akito died." He said. " Darling, Momiji is our son, our first child. When you first held him, he transformed into the rabbit. For five years you suffered, thinking that you had birthed a monster, and no matter how hard Momiji tried, you pushed him away. Hatori was able to erase your memory, but since then, Momiji has been living with other's."

"That's impossible." She said her voice shaking.

"It's true mama." Momo said. "I know it, because I saw Tohru hug Momiji when I was little and there was a burst of smoke and he was a blond bunny." She said.

"Momo that's nonsense."

"No it's not!" Momo said, tears in her eyes. "I know it's true. I've seen it happen. I know Papa is telling the truth, because he told me a long time ago that I had a brother! I begged grandpa Hatori for a DNA test, and it proved that I was related to him!"

"Mama, I'm here to ask you to accept me back as your son." Momiji said softly. "I'm also asking you to take a maternity test and prove to you that I am your flesh and blood. And when it is proven, I ask you for one more favor."

"What would that be?" she asked icily.

"I ask you for your marrow. I'm dying from leukemia, and I have six months left. Papa isn't a match, and Hari told me in the car that Momo isn't either. That leaves you. I've been in Germany for years now, getting treatment and experimental drugs to rid my body of this disease." He said. "If you don't believe me, then look at my head." He said as he pulled off his wig.

Everyone sat in silence as they watched the woman stare wide-eyed at Momiji.

" I…"

* * *

**A/N: I leave you at another cliffhanger. Muah! I hope you like it and if you want me to update ya better review it or it won't be updated quickly.**

**I wuv you!**

**Teri Baumer **


	6. Transplant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. So you can't sue me because I don't own it!**

**Thanks for all that reviewed. You see I love Momiji, I'm not that cruel! Well wait until Ritsu comes into the picture. Muahahahah!**

* * *

"I, I don't know." She said.

"You need to decided if you'll help him." Hatori said.

"Please mama." Momo said as she looked up at her mother. "Save Momiji."

With a sigh, she looked at her daughter and her son. "I will.�%

Momiji was being prepared for the transplant. His immune system was wiped clean, and he was put into a tube. They hooked him up to an IV and connected the bag of marrow up. It slowly dripped into his body. There was no guarantee that it would work. There was a huge chance that he'd die.

"How is he doing Hatori?" Momo asked, as she watched her brother through the window. Anyone who wanted to see him had to go through a sterilization process.

"We won't know until tomorrow."

"It'll be okay Momo." Kisa said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Your big brother is stronger that you'd think."

"She's right.'d die.

"How is he doing Hatori?" Momo asked, as she watched her brother through the window. Anyone who wanted to see him had to go through a sterilization process.

"We won't know until tomorrow."

"It'll be okay Momo." Kisa said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Your big brother is stronger that you'd think."

"She's right." Tohru said. "Momiji has been watching from afar as your mother loved you and saw him as only a bystander."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." A man said. "I'm sorry that I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Ryu Sohma, Momo and Momiji's papa."

"I'm Tsubaki, the mother."

"How are you feeling Ms. Sohma?" Tohru asked.

"Sore from the procedure." She said.

"I wonder how he's holding up." Yuki asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Tohru said.

The night went by without any alarm. The next day they all headed back to the hospital. The doctor said that Momiji was holding pretty well, but that he had a slight fever, but that it wasn't much to worry about.

"Well that's good right?" Yuki asked.

"It should be as long as the fever doesn't go up." Hatori said.

"Hey guys, guess what I just found out." Kyo asked.

"What, you found out that you have a penis?" Haru asked.

"No dick head. Ritsu is here." He said.

"Really Ritsu is here?" Tohru asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah but ask why." Kyo said.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Ritsu got a sex change."

"NO WAY!" The guys all said at once.

"Well it's about time." Shigure said in a sing song way.

"Shut up Shigure. It was disturbing enough that he was a cross dresser." Kyo said with a shudder.

"Man ya'll making me sick." Haru said.

"Well it can't hurt to visit him." Tohru said.

"You mean her." Yuki said under his breath.

They went down a few floors in the hospital and found Ritsu's room. When they entered everyone was shocked at what they saw.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a really short chapter, and I am leaving you with a cliffhanger, but you guys have to deal. I'm updating sooner than a month. Let's say I'm updating 2 weeks early. Yay! Please read and review.**

**Love to lots**

**Teri Baumer**


	7. Miracles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own these crazy idea's that are in this fanfic. **

As the gang walked into Ritsu's room, they all gasped in slight horror and awe. What they saw was a very busty Ritsu with a higher pitched voice than they were used to.

"Hello guys." She said.

"Uh, yeah." Yuki said

"Ri-Ri-Ritusu!" Tohru said as she gawked at her newly made friend.

"It's great to see you Ms. Tohru." She said.

"This is wrong." Kyo said, averting his gaze from Ritsu to a nice rubber plant by the window.

"Can't blame you for not wanting to." Shigure said as he wandered the room.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T ASK YOU BEFORE I DID THIS! I'M SORRY FOR NOT THINKING ABOUT HOW THIS WOULD AFFECT OTHER PEOPLE! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

"Ritsu, first of all, we didn't mean it like that, and second, breath." Hatori said, his voice even and soothing. "Now, what they all meant was that this is all new to them, and they're not used to seeing you as feminine as you are now."

"I see." She said, pulling her blanket up to her chin.

"Ritsu." Tohru said as she sat on the edge of the bed by her friend. "I think you look lovely. It's just been so long since I've seen you, and to hear that you were in the hospital!"

"Thank you Tohru." She said. She stopped and looked around the room at her family. "By the way, why are you guys here?" she asked.

"Momiji is in here getting a bone marrow transplant for a serious strain of leukemia." Hatori said, his voice turning serious.

"Oh dear, the poor kid."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Momo said quietly. Everyone in the room went silent.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The gang sat outside in the waiting room, waiting for Hatori to come back from talking to the doctor. There had been no news whatsoever from the doctors, which made everyone feel uneasy about things.

After some time, Hatori came out, looking tired.

"So?" Tohru asked as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah, how is he?" Momo asked.

"His white blood cell count has slowly been increasing. That's good, but he's been running a fever, so they're treating him with antibiotics. They don't want meningitis to show up. That would basically take his life."

"What does it do?" Tohru asked quietly.

"It swells the brain up because of loose fluid. The swelling is caused by an infection, and fever and at his weakened state, there is slim possibility that he'd be able to fight it off." He said as she dragged his hand through his hair. **(BTW, I don't know exactly if that's what meningitis does. I read a lot of books by Lurlene McDaniel, and they all include people with some sort of disease, so I'm really just pulling the info from memory.)**

"What do you think his chances of pulling through are?" Yuki asked, afraid of what Hatori would say.

"I won't know until tomorrow. At the moment things look precarious, but I don't want to think about it." He said.

Everyone understood what Hatori meant. They all didn't want to hear that their dear friend was going to die. Momiji was one of the most optimistic and cheerful person to be around. He was nice to everyone, and didn't judge anyone until he got to know them. They all admired his attitude at life, and couldn't imagine life without him laughing by their side.

The next day, they all went up to see how Momiji was doing, including the newly gender changed Ritsu. When they saw how relaxed Hatori was, they felt even more hopeful.

"Hatori, how is he?" Tohru asked, praying with all her heart that he was going to be okay.

"He'll be fine. It'll take some time for him to build up his immune system, but he's awake and his fever is gone."

"How much longer will he be in the hospital?" Ritsu asked with _her_ new womanly voice.

"Probably up to a month and a half." He said. "It really depends on how fast his immune system builds back up.

So as that month and a half went by, the plans for Saki's wedding to Hatori went on. They made sure that it was just family and friends. Which meant the Sohma's and Saki's brother, and parents.

"C'mon you need to wear a normal colored gown." Arisa said.

"I would be kinda nice to see you in something other than black Saki." Tohru said as she flipped through a bridal catalogue.

"I really don't want to wear white. Or red. But I won't wear all black." She said as she sketched on a piece of paper.

"Thank god." Arisa said.

"I think I know what it will be." She said at last. "I want to wear a long satin dress of midnight blue. It will have black lace straps that will cross at the back. There will be a small train of rumpled satin at the back and the hem will be scalloped." She said as she held up her sketch.

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous!" Tohru said as she gazed at the exquisite drawing.

"It's perfect for you." Arisa said as she examined the sketch.

"Now what will we wear?" Tohru asked.

"I'll leave that up to Ayame and Mine." Saki said as she brushed back a wavy strand of raven black hair. "They know better than I do." She said as she stretched.

"Well at least you and Hatori will finally be tying the knot." Arisa said with a smile.

"All that's left is for Kyo to propose to you." Tohru said with a cheeky smile.

"Just because you two have men that want to marry you doesn't mean that I want one!" she said, her face turning to a rouge.

"Well okay." Tohru said.

"Your electric waves beg to differ." Saki said plain and simple.

"Hana, shut up."

The girls were interrupted when a crashing sound came from the front door.

"What do you mean you stupid rat?" Kyo shouted, his fists ready to tear into flesh.

"I'm saying that you should think about how you feel, you stupid cat." Yuki said, already to defend.

"Excuse us?" Arisa said. "But what seems to be the problem?"

"He wants me to pop the question to you!" Kyo yelled. "I mean we have enough fights, and with 2 wedding going on, we don't need a 3rd!"

"Funny how we were just debating this a few minutes ago." Saki said.

"Kyo, you should do what feels right." Tohru said.

"Well what feels right to me is to not marry her! I'm fine with how things are." He said.

"Fine." Yuki said as he walked over to Tohru and kissed her gently on the forehead. "How has your day been?" he asked, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his true love.

"It was fine. Hatori called and said that Momiji is being released today and will be moving back home with his parents." She smiled so enthusiastically that Yuki couldn't help but kiss that sunny smile.

"Oh." She said when they parted. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Hmm… Just the normal. Taught martial arts to young eager kids." He said as he gazed down at her. He couldn't help but chuckle when her face turned rosy. He bent down and kissed her on the cheeks before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said back, her eyes bright with tears. When she had finally pulled herself together to turned to ask the guys what they wanted. "How does soba noodles sound you guys…" she asked, but her words trailed off. There was no one but her and Yuki in the kitchen.

"Guess it's soba." Yuki said as he hugged her.

"Guess so!" she said with a giggle before kissing him lovingly.

After dinner, Kyo and Arisa sat on the roof, enjoying the cool air caress over their skin.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but do you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna get married?" he asked.

She finally turned to look at him. "Yeah." She said.

"So do I. But I don't want that damned Yuki in the way." He said.

"Then let's elope." She said with an excited grin.

"Okay, let's elope." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Let's elope tonight." He said before kissing her hard on the mouth.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy and sick. Exams just ended (thank God) and I'm getting over a cold and dealing with crap ass knee problems. But good news. I will be getting the net at home soon and then will be able to update more frequently! Yay! Oh and check out my new fic, "Faith Revealed" it's an 'Imyme Strawberry Eggs' fic! **

**I love you! Please Read and Review!**

**Teri Baumer **


	8. Elopement! Kagura!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…**

When Tohru got up the next morning, early as usual, she went to check in on everyone. She saw that both Arisa and Kyo were snuggled up in the bed together. She couldn't help but smiling to herself. Two of her best friends were in love, and having fun with it too.

She quietly wandered downstairs, and headed into the kitchen. It was time for her to start making breakfast for everyone. She quietly walked over to the refrigerator and took out ingredients for miso soup, grilled fish, omelets, and rice. She hummed herself a soft melody as she began to cook.

By 7:30am everyone was up, and downstairs around the table, enjoying a very hardy breakfast. Tohru had noticed that neither Kyo or Arisa had come down to eat. It was about time for the two to head off to work.

"Have any of you guys seen Kyo or Arisa?" Tohru asked as she cleaned some of her dishes.

"I don't believe I have." Yuki said as he brought his empty dishes to the sink.

"I don't seem to sense their electric signals in the house." Saki said as she at her food silently.

"I'll go up and check." Yuki said as he kissed Tohru lightly on the head.

Tohru continued to wash the dishes. She was worried, and couldn't help but have this strange feeling inside her. She dried her hands when she heard Yuki bounding down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, there was a worried look upon his face. "They're not there." He said.

Everyone at the table stopped eating. They shot antsy looks to one another, as the room filled with a thick awkward silence.

"Let's not worry." Yuki said, knowing that Tohru might freak out. "I bet they went out or something."

"I believe you're right." Saki said.

"How would you know?" Tohru asked, her voice strained.

"Because they're walking towards the house now." Saki said, pointing her finger in the direction they were coming from.

Everyone turned to look in the direction that Saki was pointing. Both Arisa and Kyo looked very ecstatic. When they entered the house, they paused, surprised that everyone was gawking at them.

"Where did you guys go?" Haru asked.

Everyone watched as the two love birds exchanged nervous glances.

Saki was the one that made things easier. She walked over, and pried herself between the two, grabbing their left hands and pulling them out to show to the others. "Apparently getting hitched." She said. Everyone in the room ran over to stare at the two newly weds.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tohru asked.

"It was a spontaneous thing." Kyo said.

"We just wanted to do it and do it by ourselves." Arisa said.

"Well… At least let me cook tonight to celebrate this special occasion." Tohru said, trying not to be too bummed out. She was surprised when Arisa came over and hugged her. "I'm sorry you couldn't be there. But I'd love it if you cooked for us." She said.

Everyone departed for their respectable jobs. Throughout that day, Tohru wasn't herself. She was able to work the children and still have fun, but in the back of her mind she was still feeling bothered about the whole elopement.

She, Saki, and Arisa all promised that they would be there for each other and tell each other everything. They did so over her mother's grave. It disappointed her that she hadn't been aware of it all.

She was like a ghost as she shopped for food. When she began cooking, it was as if she were a zombie. It was Yuki who brought her back to reality. "Tohru you need to be careful." He said as he took her hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You almost chopped your finger off with that cleaver." He said. He placed the cleaver down on the cutting board and brought her over to the table to sit. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've just felt funny since Arisa and Kyo said they had eloped." She said.

"How come?" he asked, holding her hands in his.

"I think it's because we promised to be there for the important things in life. And marriage is important." She said. "I feel like she didn't want me there."

Smiling, Yuki kissed her hands softly. "I don't think that was it at all. I believe that Kyo and Arisa just couldn't wait any longer. They were so much in love that they had to be together." He said. "I don't want to wait to marry you and make you mine. I want you body, mind, and soul. But I also want you to have your dream wedding. I want to see you walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. I want to tell you time and again how much I love you." He said.

She smiled down at him. She felt that she understood now. She bent down and kissed him softly, tenderly, lovingly. When they parted, she smiled at him. "I've got to finish cooking." She said. "But thanks Yuki." She said.

Suddenly the door blew open, and Kagura was there, her eyes red. "Is it true?" she asked, her voice hitching. "Is it true that Kyo is married?"

Tohru and Yuki exchanged cautious glances. "Well…" Tohru said.

**A/N: I know short chapter, but I thought I'd leave you with a dramatic cliffy. I believe my chapters will be shorter for now on, or else you'll have to bear with me on the updating. I've become such a fuddy duddy. ) But please review. Luv you guys!**

**Teri Baumer**


	9. Beginning of at Intense Cat Fight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…**

* * *

Tohru and Yuki exchanged cautious glances. "Well…" Tohru said feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Well what?" Kagura demanded. Even though she no longer had the curse upon her, she was still as strong and crazy as ever.

"You see. How can we put this delicately?" Yuki said as he ran his hand through his silvery gray hair. "It's kinda true." He braced himself for a loud murderous scream, but it didn't come. Instead he saw her lean against the wall, her eyes wide with shock.

"I can't believe it's true." She said softly. He body then went limp, making her slide down the wall. Tohru immediately ran over, slightly frantic with concern. "Kagura are you all right?" she asked. When she got no response she turned to Yuki. "Oh no! She's not answering. Maybe-maybe she has a cold, or maybe she hasn't eaten!"

Walking over to her, he crouched down beside her, smiling weakly. "It's okay Tohru. She's just in shock. You know how much she had her heart set on marrying Kyo. She's just stunned." He then tried to lift Kagura up, but was swatted away by her hand.

"Leave me alone." She said as she brought her knees up against her chest, resting her arms upon them before burring her head there.

Tohru looked anxiously at Yuki and saw that his eyes were calm. She took a few deep breaths and let him lead her out of the Kitchen. Dinner could wait she thought. It was more important to let Kagura cool down than to scoot her out of the kitchen.

"Now you sit here." Yuki said with a gentle smile as he seated Tohru in the living room. "I have a feeling that it would be a good idea to warn Kyo that Kagura is here." He gave her another smile.

"Do you really think she'd attack him?" she asked, a slight frown on her face.

"With Kagura, I don't know what to expect." Yuki said with a chuckle. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before walking out of the room.

When Yuki got outside, he pulled out his cell and dialed Kyo's number. He listened to it ring, and when the voice mail came on, Yuki left a message. "Kyo, you better guard your balls. Kagura is here… and she knows." When he was done he hung up and couldn't help but laugh to himself. _This is going to be interesting _he thought.

When he went back into the living room, he saw that Tohru was gone. He wondered where she could have gone to. He shrugged and decided to go and actually search for Kyo.

Just like the sweetie she was, Tohru had wandered back into the kitchen with a blanket for Kagura. She didn't say anything to her and just wrapped it around her. She handed her some tissue before going back to her cooking. When she was actually done with the food for the special dinner, she decided to use the left over meat and rice and make Kagura some rice balls.

Carefully Tohru molded the rice in her hands, and decided to make them in the shape of a star and a heart. She knew that it would make her feel slightly better. When she had finished with them, she placed them delicately on a small rectangular plate. She then walked over to where Kagura was still curled up. She crouched down and held the plate out for her.

"I made you some rice balls. I thought that you might be a little hungry." Tohru smiled gently at the heartbroken Kagura. She watched as Kagura looked up at her and then down at the rice balls. When she saw that Kagura's hand was hesitant, Tohru gently nudged the plate closer. "It's okay, I made them just for you." And with that dazzling smile that made everyone love her, Kagura nodded and took one of the star ones. She nibbled on it before stuffing the rest of it in her mouth.

"It's tasty." She said with a weak smile. "May I have another?" she asked. Tohru nodded and handed Kagura the plate. "How about we move to the table?" she asked. Kagura nodded as she stood up, a bit off balanced, but still on two feet. Tohru walked her to the table. She left to go and get some nice hot oolong tea.

Taking the mug that Tohru offered, Kagura took a tentative sip of the hot liquid. "It's tasty!" she said with a smile.

Tohru was just happy to see some color coming back to her face. "I'm glad!" she said. "Now how are you feeling Kagura?" she asked as she twiddled with her sugar spoon.

"Really sad." She said. But before Tohru could answer, Kyo barged into the kitchen. "What's this I hear about Kagura being here!" he demanded before he saw she was right in front of him. "Oh shit!" were his last words.

"Oh Kyo!" she said as she got up from the table, the blanket falling from her shoulders. "I can't believe it's really you." She said as she walked closer to him. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She had taken him by the front of his shirt and began to beat the living day lights out of him. "HOW COULD YOU BREAK MY HEEEEAAARRT!" she asked as she began to spin him in the air. "HOW COULD YOU BREAK OUR PRRRROOOOOOMIIIIIISE!" She demanded. Kyo was barely conscious and breathing.

With all the noise going on in the kitchen, both Arisa and Yuki came running into the kitchen, followed by Kisa and Haru.

"What in the world is that hussy doing to my husband!" Arisa asked as she saw Kyo bleeding on the floor. She decided not to wait for an answer and sauntered over to Kagura. She towered over the girl, her eyes an icy blue. "Bitch, you better let go of my husband right now!" she said.

"YOUR THE WHORE THAT TOOK AWAY MY KYO!"

"Honey, I never took him away… he came to me." She said as she rolled her sleeves up.

"Uhm-erm- well.. guys?" Tohru asked, trying to calm the situation, and failing miserably at it.

"It's okay, they'll hash it out in their own brutal manner. How about you and Kisa get some ointments and bandages ready for when it's over?" Yuki said softly, knowing that the fighting made her uneasy.

"Okay, we'll go do that. C'mon Kisa, let's leave them alone." Tohru said as she walked slowly out of the kitchen, away from the noise.

When both Kisa and Tohru had left, Yuki and Haru decided to drag Kyo away from the fighting women. They knew that this battle was going to be a doozy.

"C'mon bitch, I dare you to try and hit me." Arisa said as she gestured for Kagura to come at her.

"I WILL YOU-YOU SEDUCTRICE!" Kagura then lunged at Arisa, and swung out, only grazing her arm.

"Is that all you got skank?" Arisa asked as she stuck her hand out and onto Kagura's head, preventing her from coming any closer.

"I'M ONLY GETTING STARTED!" She said. She knew that she was at a disadvantage, and then she saw the hot tea. She grabbed her much and threw the hot liquid at her, hitting Arisa in the face.

"You whore!" she screamed! Arisa was done playing nice guy, she was ready to fight!

"BRING IT ON!" Kagura said, practically growling up foam, as if she were a rabid boar!

The two were going at it, punches and biting and nails and kicking. It was getting very brutal and dangerous. The fight slowly gravitated towards the cooking area of the kitchen, where the men were. The men moved away quickly, and headed to the hallway, where Kisa and Tohru were getting bandages.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HAVE HIM!" Kagura said on a scream. She looked around frantically, and saw the cleaver on the counter and grabbed it. She held it in her hands, like the feel of it. "KYO IS MINE."

Arisa stopped. She was now cornered at the kitchen counter and sink. She thought that hitting her with some of her punches would have worked, but this girl was wild now. Her eyes were enough to tell you that she was absolutely serious. Arisa eyed the cleaver in Kagura's hand. That thing could do a lot of damage, and it had been almost 10 years since she was in a Yankee gang.

"Now hold on there." Arisa said as she put her arms up in surrender. "You don't need to be so rash."

"SHUT UP!" Kagura swung and…

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo mean right! I mean I left you with another cliffy. And trust me it's not going to be too predictable. I mean that cleaver is going to get used. Yup it will. DON'T HATE ME! Please read and review. Be glad that I'm updating! Yay! **

**Love**

**Teri Baumer**


	10. Poor Tohru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**note sorry for not updating recently, but I have recently had knee surgery and have been to the emergency room, and have had to recover. I know you guys have been anxiously awaiting for the outcome of that cat fight! Don't worry! _That was in late April… ;; sorry! _**

* * *

****

Right as Kagura swung the cleaver, Arisa ducked, and the cleaver chopped off the faucet head. While Kagura tried to regain her balance, Yuki and Haru ran and grabbed an arm, and pulled it behind her back. It was difficult because Kagura was still as strong as a boar.

As the guys dealt with the rage filled Kagura, Tohru left Kisa to tend to Kyo as she went over to Arisa. "Are you okay?" she asked as she gently dabbed at some of the cuts on her face and arms.

"Damn, I haven't been that vicious since I was in the gang." She said as she blew a strand of blonde hair from her face. "That bitch is crazy." She said finally, looking down at Tohru, who was now applying a salve to her cuts, and wrapping them with a cloth bandage.

"She is just heartbroken, but I do agree that she did handle it in the wrong manner." Tohru said as she finished up treating Arisa's wounds.

"Well she better fucking apologize when she gets her head back on her shoulders!" Arisa said with a frown on her face. "It really scared me Tohru." She said softly, her head bent down.

"I know it must have terrified you." Tohru said softly as she gently stroked Arisa's golden locks. "Things will turn out for the best."

Most everyone in the Sohma family was still in shock with the outburst of rage that had come from Kagura. It was seriously something incredibly unlike her, but then again when it came to things involving Kyo, she tended to be unconventional.

"How is she?" Tohru asked when she saw Yuki enter the kitchen.

"We had Hatori sedate her." He said, his face showing his exhaustion. She walked over to him, and put a comforting arm around his shoulder and waist. "It'll be okay." She said softly, her head leaning against his heart. "I'm sure it will." She said as she lifted her head to smile at him. "I promise."

Yuki couldn't help but smile back and kiss her. "You truly are a slice of sunshine." He said.

"Why thank you." She said giving him another sunny smile. "Now I want you to go take a bath and go up to bed. I'll bring you something to eat then, but I believe that you need some rest after what happened today."

Sighing, Yuki nodded as he headed to the bath. When she was sure he was gone, Tohru turned her attentions back on the dinner she had been preparing. It still pained her to have two of her friends fighting so. "I just don't see why anymore pain has to go around." She said softly to herself.

When she had finished cooking, she loaded up several trays with food and delivered them to everyone. When she was sure that everyone aside from her and Yuki were fed, she stretched and took a moment to rest. "Things will be okay." She said with a nod of courage to herself. She then took the food for her and Yuki and headed upstairs. She had completely forgotten that Yuki had gone and taken a bath so when she entered their bedroom, she had turned and put the tray down, beginning to set up their meal when he came out of the bathroom naked, not knowing she was in the room.

When Tohru turned around, and saw Yuki naked she squeaked, spinning around immediately, her face flushed with embarrassment. "OH MY GOD I'M S-SO SORRY!" she said, as she took several deep breaths.

"It's okay." He said as he walked over, now clad in flannel pajama pants. He smiled as he bent down to her crouching form and offered her his hand. "Nothing to be afraid of." He said as he helped her up to her feet. "Now my lovely, we might need to work on this a bit, so that you're prepared for the honeymoon." He said as he gently bent down to kiss her full rosy lips.

Tohru kissed back with equal sweetness. When they parted she was all warm and tingly but incredibly worn out. "Yuki…" she said softly.

"Yes?" Yuki asked.

"Mmm sleepy." She said as she went limp in his arms. Yuki gazed down at her and smiled. He carried her to the bed and tucked her in when he noticed that her breathing was shallow. He felt her forehead and found that she had worked herself into a fever. "Tohru love, you really need to stop working so hard." He said as he went to get some cool water and a cloth to put on her forehead to help break her fever.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm terrible at updating and when I do I'm horrid at the le****ngth! I'M SORRY! I work 40 plus hours a week at a day camp in the summer heat and so I've been incredibly tired when I get home that I forget to update. ;; please forgive me. I'll try and come up with more idea's for the next chapter and I promise that it'll be at least 6 pages long. Also my goal updating time will be August 18th! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. **

**Sorry for taking so horridly long to update this. Very LONG story. Me got kicked out of my house... And now have no net. (Not so long!) Okay guys please PLEASE bear with me! Kay?**

* * *

When waking up the next morning, Tohru found that Yuki hadn't fallen asleep next to her in bed. He was instead sleeping in a chair beside her, his head on the bed, as he held her hand. When she sat up slowly, she felt the damp cloth slide from her forehead, down her face and into her lap. She looked down and stared at the cloth as if it had come out from thin air. "Huh?" she said.

"I see you're awake." a husky voice said from beside her. Looking over to her side she saw Yuki sitting up, with part of his face flushed with some indentations from sleeping so long on the wrinkled sheets.

"Yeah, but why aren't you in bed?" she asked.

"You passed out in my arms last night and I found that you had a fever. I wanted to keep an eye on you until your fever went down. I guess I fell asleep while nursing you back to health." He said with a sheepish look on his face that made Tohru grin.

"I feel much better!" she said with a grand smile on her face. "Thanks for always being there for me Yuki!"

Blushing slightly, Yuki cleared his throught and looked back up at his love. "No problem." he said as he kissed the back of her hand. "I will be here for you always and forever."

**Kyo and Arisa**

"Damn does my head hurt." Kyo said as he gentally massaged his temples.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Arisa said as she slowly sat up with a few grunts. "You weren't almost killed by a jealous stalker like cousin in-law!" she grated out between a clenched jaw as she tried standing.

"My body aches in places that I never knew had nerves." she said as she slowly reclined against her pillows.

"I know what you mean." he said as he sighed out his frustrations.

"I wonder how Tohru is." Arisa said.

"Yeah."

**Haru and Kisa**

"You think I should make breakfast this morning?" Kisa asked as she pulled her amber colored hair into a pony tail.

"Why?" Haru asked.

With a roll of her eyes, Kisa turned to face Haru, her hands on her hips with an expression that said 'Moron'. "Because of all the chaos from yesterday. I think we were the two most unscathed. Plus I saw Yuki carrying some cloth and a bowl of ice water to his room. I think Tohru over worked herself again."

Sighing out knowing that there was no way to make her change her mind. "Fine, just be careful." he said before plopping back under the covers.

Kisa rolled her eyes once more and left Haru to be himself. She quietly went downstairs and was shocked to find Tohru already making Breakfast.

"Tohru shouldn't you be resting?" Kisa asked as she rushed up to her, examining her face and finding nothing off the mark.

"I feel fine, but do you want to help with all this?" she asked, seeing that Kisa was dressed to cook.

Kisa nodded and walked over to where the food was layed out to be washed and peeled.

Later that afternoon, when everyone was relaxing on the porch, sipping oolong tea, they saw Hatori, Shigure and Ayame walking quite slowly. When they came closer everyone noticed that they had bloodshot eyes, and that it looked as if they were crying.

Tohru sprung up and ran over to them, frantic with concearn. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Hatori cleared his throat and looked at everyone. "I have some bad news." everyone immidately sat up with eyes and ears wide open.

"Is it Momiji?" Yuki asked, as he slowly brought Tohru over to his side.

"No he's fine, but it's about Kagura." Shigure said before his eyes filled up once again with tears.

"We got a call from the police and heard that she had been hit by a car. She left this morning, saying that she needed some time alone. Aparently she wasn't thinking clearly and not paying much attention to her surroundings, and crossed the street without looking both ways." Hatori held his hand up, signalling that he couldn't say anymore, his face tense with the effort of holding back his tears.

"But why?" Tohru asked as tears flowed down her face. She turned to Yuki and broke down even more. "It can't be true!" she said as she stood up her legs gave way and she began to fall, but thankfully to Yuki she was saved from any slight injury that could've occurred.

Yuki cradled Tohru in his arms, as her tears were soaked into his shirt. He looked up and saw that everyone was quietly crying. "When will the funeral be?" He asked.

"This Sunday." Ayame whispered out.

Everyone was silent, and didn't dare to speak that night, and very little up to the day of the funeral. The service was beautiful and as everyone passed the casket, something surprising happened. Kyo stopped and bowed his head and began saying "I'm sorry." over and over again. Arisa had to help him stand up straight and walked him over to a bench as she tryed to calm his tears.

"I guess he isn't such a heartless fool." Yuki said, feeling quite odd with seeing his cousin show any other emotion aside from rage.

"Let's go Yuki." Tohru said, as she took his hand.

'Yeah lets go." The two walked away back to the house somber from the day's events.

**A few months later...**

"How are we supposed to walk down the aisle in this!" Arisa exclaimed as she stepped out from the dressing room.

"You walk Arisa." Saki said as she had her royal purple dress pinned to the right length.

"How am I supposed to do that in this red corset thingy and those heals!" Arisa said as she attempted walked but instead pitched foward onto her face. "That fucking hurt." she said as she did what looked like a push-up.

"How do I look?" Tohru asked as she walked out in a dark blue dress, with a satin corset top with velvet ribbons to tie the back. She spun around in her sparkled blue shoes, with the chiffon skirt of varius shades of deep blues intermixed.

"Oh Tohru, you look beautiful." Saki said as her gown was pinned a bit more.

"You look so perfect." Arisa said as she looked down at her red satin corset and chiffon skirt of different deep reds. "I look stupid."

"You just need some help walking in heels in a long dress." Tohru said as she took Arisa's hands in her own, and walked backwards, telling her how to walk gracefully. After some time, Arisa was able to walk gracefully with out the help of Tohru. "Thanks." She said, as she blew a piece of her blonde hair from her eyes. "It's harder than it looks though!"

"Indeed it is." Tohru said with one of her cute smiles.

"I'm done." Saki said as she stepped out from the dressing room in her normal attire of black.

" Just let us change." Tohru said as she walked to an available dressing room.

Once they were all ready, they headed out and with smiles on their faces. "Only two weeks until the wedding." Arisa said with a cocky grin on her face. "You ready?" she asked Saki.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because of your honeymoon." Tohru said.

"What do you mean?" Saki and Arisa asked together.

"Well you know, because of the sex." Tohru said with a blush on her face.

"We've done it before." Saki said simply, leaving Tohru shocked.

"Wh-aaaat!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I think we should give her some lessons." Arisa said as she and Saki each took one of Tohru's arms in their grip. They led her to a local cafe and ordered lunch before going into the entire sex ed thing.

* * *

**A/N: I know leaving you at an odd spot and I know my stuff has been going down hill b/c of length but I knew you guys wanted an update to please review. And don't kill me!**

**Teri**


	12. Education and Strip Tease!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**I am so terribly sorry everyone for not updating for GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! I have recently moved, and had to deal w/ a flood, and all this bull that it's crazy. So forgive me. I've just found out I can use word processor at the library so I shall be back!**

* * *

As the gang waited for the food to arrive, Tohru sat anxiously, hoping that her two best friends were merely toying with her. The idea of hearing about their sex lives made her jittery inside. She didn't need to know. She knew that Yuki could teach her on the wedding night. Did they really have to teach her in a public place too?

"So Tohru, here are the basics." Arisa said as she brought her hands together, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "When it comes to the act, you have to be naughty."

"I have to b-be what?!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Arisa, really must you scare our poor Tohru like that?" Saki said before turning to face Tohru. "You really must dress in black, and do a bit of bondage." She said.

"I-I don't think I can do that." Tohru said with a big gulp. She stared at her friends, who had a mischievous look upon their face. She watched as a huge smile cracked their faces before they began to laugh.

"Tohru we're just playing with you. We weren't really going to teach you about the act. We're going to leave that to Yuki. You know guys really enjoy that." Arisa said, still chuckling.

"You guys are a bit mean, don't you think?" Tohru said with a very exultant sigh.

"You know we are just messing with you Tohru." Saki said.

"Really you scared me!" Tohru said.

"But do pay attention to the nipples. Men love it when you nibble on them." Saki said, her face serious.

"Or even suck on them a bit. It drives them crazy. And don't forget to touch him. A gentle caress can do wonders." Arisa said thoughtfully.

"You guys aren't joking anymore are you?" Tohru asked, incredibly nervous. She waited while the waiter brought them their food, and once he was gone she again asked if they were joking.

"Not really, it's what Kyo likes." Arisa said before taking a huge bite out of her burger.

"Hatori enjoys it too." Saki said as she took a bite of salad.

Tohru just sat there, her eyes bugging out, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Tohru why aren't you eating?" Arisa asked, putting her burger down and exchanging it for a fry. She gestured, the fry still in her hand as she said, " You shouldn't be too shocked. I mean you and Yuki have been past second base, right?"

"She's not eating because she's unable to comprehend what we are talking about Arisa." Saki said, setting down her fork. "Tohru, we're just trying to get you more comfortable with the idea, not freak you out."

"Well I think you've told me enough." Tohru said as she stood up, her bag in hand. "Thanks for today but I'm just not feeling all too well." She said goodbye and left, the words of her friends still spinning in her head.

At dinner that night, Tohru was silent, unable to tear her mind from the sexual advice her friends had given her. It was so blatantly obvious that she wasn't in this universe. Yuki was worried that something bad had happened. "Tohru are you okay?" he asked, gently shaking her shoulders. She jarred back quickly, jumping from the shock.

"I'm here." She said her voice shaking.

"You look pale Tohru." he said, his brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure that you are feeling okay?" He brushed some hair from her brow, feeling that she had a slight fever.

"I-I promise th-that I'm okay." she said, not at all convincing.

"How about you take a nice hot bath, and then I'll tuck you into bed, and you can tell me what's worrying you, if you have the energy . Whatever it is, it's gotten you to worry yourself into a fever." he said as he led her to the bath. "Go and relax. "He said.

While she was in the bath, he changed into his pajamas and waited in their room. When she came in, dressed in a soft pink flannel night gown, her hair down and damp around her clean, shiny face, he couldn't help the huge smile that crossed his face, lighting up his eyes.

"I love you." he said as he watched her smile back at him. "Now tell me what's been bothering you today." he said, patting the spot on the bed next to him. He waited until she was sitting next to him.

"Today I went to lunch with Saki and Arisa." she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I don't see why that should be worrying you. Unless it's the Kagura thing?" He held her hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"They decided to give me a s-sex e-ed lesson." she said, her voice barely becoming a whisper when she uttered the word 'sex'.

He barely heard her but was shocked. "Are you sure they weren't playing with you?" he asked, wondering exactly what they told her.

"I thought they were, but they then told me things that really made me think, and wonder. It's made me so confused Yuki!" she exclaimed, her face damp with tears. He could see the fear and confusion in her eyes.

"It's okay." He said, bringing her against his chest, as he gently stroked her hair. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He said soothingly, as a mother would do to a frightened child. "It's okay." he said. "When the night comes for us to make love, I promise there won't be anything to be afraid of. Forget what they told you, and focus on how you feel, about the love inside of us."

Tohru raised her eyes to his, still gleaming with tears, but he could tell they were not of fear but of love. "I love you." she said, stroking her fingers over his cheek in a soft feathery caress. She stared at his lips and lightly brushed her over his.

Yuki didn't stop nor deepen the kiss, just followed her lead. When she parted and rested her head against his chest, she sighed, listening to the soft beating of his heart. She knew everything would be okay.

A few weeks later, 2 days before Saki's wedding, Arisa had planned a great bachelorette party. The decorations were of blood red flowers, black lace, and candles. She had hired some strippers, quite gothic indeed. She knew that they would be wearing something along the lines of leather and chains.

When Saki, Tohru, Mie, Mine, and Kisa were set, Arisa cued the music and opened the curtain to reveal the stripper, dressed in leather barely there shorts, and some sort of strappy leather top. He began to dance, shaking his assets coming ever closer to everyone. Suddenly Tohru squeaked unbelievably loud. Everyone turned to stare at her, even the stripper.

"What's wrong?" Arisa asked, seeing Tohru completely flushed.

"Class President?!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at their former class president from high school.

* * *

**A/N: I shall update soon, but surely won't take as long as I did last time! Perhaps in a couple of weeks. Or less! Please forgive me and understand what has happened. It broke my heart when I kept getting reviews, knowing that I could do really nothing. I was mentioning it to my roommate, he said I could use his computer while he's in class. So yay! **

**Please read and review!**

**Teri Baumer infinate huggles**


	13. Presidents! Weddings!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**

**Thanks all for your great reviews for the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it immensely!**

**On to the next chapter!**

* * *

Tohru continued to stutter as both Arisa and Saki were laughing uncontrollably at their former class president from high school... Mokoto Takei, complete nerd with a controlling personality and a strange fetish with Yuki was now dancing in his leather _thing_ directly in front of Tohru, scaring her half to death.

"WHY ME?!" Tohru exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands. She couldn't quite believe it herself but she was able to believe enough to not want to watch anymore.

While Tohru was being scarred by the former class president, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, and Shigure were lounging back as they had their bachelor party. The sultry music was turned on as a very slim woman appeared, dressed in a very sexy pair of red underwear, her long chestnut hair flowing down her back, her hips swaying to the music, her obviously enhanced breasts flowing over the cups of the bra. When she got closer, Yuki, who was in the middle of sipping his tea began to choke. Hatori immediately began to smack his back, having Momiji hold his hands up to allow air to enter his lungs.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Haru asked when the coughing has stopped.

"Yeah, bu-but the stripper." Yuki said pointing... "Isn't that Matoko... the girl that was the president on the fan club?"

"I think you're right." Haru said, snorting at the girl standing in front of them. "What happened to you babe? Decided that stalking wasn't enough, so you decided to become a whore?"

"You bet, but you're no where near coming close to my criteria." She said as she flipped back her hair over her shoulder. She turned to Yuki, a sexy smile on her lips. "Now you Yuki, are still my type."

"I-I-I'm sorry Matoko... I don't think my fiancee would appreciate this at all." he said as he stood up, ready to leave and find Tohru. He needed some time with her to straighten himself out.

"Aww Yuki getting married. Who is the lucky woman?" Matoko asked.

"Who else do you think you bitch? Tohru is of course." Kyo said as he stood up, feeling quite unpleasant that he wanted to go find out who was dancing in front of his wife. "Let's go Yuki, I think this night has been quite ruined."

"Just go." Hatori said to the girl.

Once she had left, after having a huge tantrum about the engagement of Yuki and Tohru, they all decided to crash the girls fun. When the entered the room where they were to be, they were all shocked at seeing seeing Mokoto in that strange leather outfit, and Tohru in the corner trying to call Yuki to come pick her up.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked when he entered the room. "Are you okay?" he asked. She walked over to him and smiled. "I am now that you're here. I couldn't stand being around these fools much longer." She sighed. "I think I've been scarred too much tonight."

After the two shared their stories of the night, they decided to go home and head to bed.

Two days later, it was the day of Saki and Hatori's wedding. The church was adorned in purple and blue roses, with candles smelling of lavender and violets lighting the chapel. Friends and family were seated in the pews, with Hatori stading at the altar with the priest along with Shigure and Ayame as his best men. When the harps and violins began to play, everyone stood up and watched the back of the chapel. They watched as Kisa walked down the aisle in an amber corset with a golden ribbon lacing up the back. She had a chiffon skirt of amber and gold flowing around her, with golden strappy shoes. Haru was walking beside her, heading towards Hatori and the others. Once at the front they parted in opposite directions.

Then it was Arisa's turn to walk down with Kyo on _her_ arm. She was wearing a ruby and garnet corset with ribbons of orange lacing it up. Her skirt was a combination of those two reds made of chiffon. The story behind her outfit was because of her anger issues. Her shoes were the same color gold as Kisa's.

It was now Tohru's turn to walk down the aisle on the arm of Yuki. She wore a corset of peach, laced up by a soft pink ribbon. Her skirt was a shimmery peach chiffon that made her skin glow. Her shoes were gold too, and her smile one in a million.

It was finally Saki's turn to walk down to face her lover. She wore a gown of royal purple and blue lace, quite lolita and a huge bouquet of blood red roses. She had a slight smile on her lips as she walked down, her eyes never leaving Hatori's. Once at the altar, she handed the bouquet over to Ayame of all people and began the service.

Once over, everyone headed to the courtyard to the reception, enjoying fine food, and asking the bridesmaids who made their dresses. Of course Mine was there to jump in and give everyone an exhausting amount of details, but it seemed to make the celebration even better. With her pregnancy, it made her glow even more, and having another wedding on the way made things even more exciting!

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a bit of a mild chapter to say the least. No cliffies.. Next chapter will be Tohru and Yuki's wedding with the lemon... No bachelor or bachelorette parties for these two. I think they were both disturbed enough by the strippers at Saki and Hatori's party... Sorry it's taken a long time. I've gotten a job and so I have no time anymore! **

**I do have a myspace if you want to check who I am and everything. ****email me on if you need my last name to friend me. **

**And Gasp... We find out that another couple are expecting... try and guess who it is!!!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
